


Egg Bound

by StarKillerBae (Luciferous)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Birth, Egg Laying, Explicit Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Water Breaking, Ysalamiri (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferous/pseuds/StarKillerBae
Summary: Kylo Ren and Hux make time in their busy schedule of ruling the galaxy to play their favorite game. But when Hux gets called away on important business the eggs Kylo has been carrying remain inside for too long, leaving Hux to play midwife while Kylo labors.





	Egg Bound

Kylo was pacing around Hux throne room, his floor length robes dragging behind him like a cape, lending the appearance of a prowling wolf to his figure.  
Had the throne room been full of its usual coterie of admirals and generals all vying for Hux attention they would no doubt have been thrumming with fear, eyeing Kylo warily as he menaced the throne room.  
But Hux had closed the doors, only accepting holocalls at first, then later e-mails as the afternoon progressed.  
Hux would not be distracted from his work, as in truth Hux was the one who held the order together despite the fact they shared the title of Supreme Leader like they shared their quarters and their bed. But Kylo had woken up from their shared bed that morning with his stomach tense and hanging lower than it had just the night before, leaving Kylo sore gavid as a woman pregnant with twins.  
It was now a familiar feeling, and a rare treat that Hux and Kylo enjoyed together only once a year now with how busy both had been with running the order. But once a year, for two months, Kylo would carry another clutch of Ysalamiri eggs to term. A two month process that usually had Kylo out of commission while his stomach swelled, all beginning with Hux spending a day stretching Kylo out enough to take a clutch of eggs, and eventually lead to their current predicament when they had developed in the safety of Kylo's womb.

"Any progress love?" Hux asked, looking up from his datapad as Kylo leaned against a desk, back hunched and hips swaying from side to side to try and both ease the pressure and help the clutch make its way downwards.  
"No.... not yet." Kylo grunt, knowing it was his own fault this was taking so long.  
He had used to force to delay his eggs by almost a week, while Hux had been called away on urgent first order business Kylo had refused to give into his body's urges and expell the eggs when they were initially due.  
Usually when expelled ysalimiri eggs were still pliable and soft enough to make the trip out of his body without too much struggle, and in the proceeding week would stiffen up, gaining their hard near uncrackable shell. But this now meant that rather than pushing out malleable eggs about the size of a small squash, he was struggling to deliver rock hard eggs with no give, and shells that had only grown larger as they had grown thicker to protect the ysalamiri inside.

Hux hummed and finally set the datapad aside, shrugging off his coat as he climbed down from the thrones dias, ditching next his gloves to be unceremoniously cast aside so his ungloved hands could come to rest on Kylo's swaying hips. "Come now Ren, lets get you more comfortable." Hux soothed, guiding Kylo to follow him out of the throne room and to their attached quarters. But the progress was slow as Kylo had to stop every time another contraction rippled through him. Huffing and moaning, having to lean against the walls as they made their way slowly to the bedroom.  
Finally collapsing back on the bed after the arduously long journey, Kylo keened for Hux attanetion, his belly visibly tensing with another contraction. "H-hux.... please." He whined, eyes dark and voice husky.  
Hux made a show of changing out of his finely tailed uniform, before reaching to undo Kylo's loose fitting robes he preferred towards the end of the eggs gestation.  
"There there pet, you must be aching by now, arn't you?" Hux teased as he pulled apart the robes like unwrapping a present, leaving Kylo in short order naked and lain out across the remains of his clothes, revealing his heavily pregnant form, and weeping cock.  
Hux tisked as he grabbed Kylo by the thighs, tugging him forward to his knees hung off the edge of the bed, and Hux could press his still clothed cock to Kylo's own, loving both the pathetic mewling sound Kylo made, and the way his cock was smushed between Hux own prick and Kylo's egg heavy belly. 

"Now, you've gotten yourself into quite the mess here, holding those eggs so long? I suppose its a sign of a good mother, but however are we going to get these out now?" Hux asked rhetorically, musing to himself more than anything as he rubbed up and down Kylo's quivering thighs.  
"I suppose I'll just have to do this myself." He said with a put upon sigh, sinking down onto his knees, and smirking as Kylo struggled to see him. "Hux? Please. Please I want them out." Kylo begged, knowing all too well exactly what got Hux excited. Suffering and begging. Two things Kylo was very good at.  
"Now you're just trying to soften me up. Just think if you had lain these sooner the eggs would be nice and soft for you instead." With that Hux grabbed the lube from his pocket and started slowly lubing up Kylo's puffy hole, watching with fascinating as it clenched and relaxed with the contractions. With Kylo's hole slicked and dripping, Hux rolled his sleeve up to the elbow before rubbing lube over his own hand, upto his wrist, and finally plunging his fingers into Kylo's aching hole, which he found much to his own amusement, was still stretched and wet from that mornings fuck. Which meant Kylo's water had yet to break to remove the evidence. 

"I think I've allready found the problem pet." Hux said as he started working more fingers in.  
Kylo meanwhile was moaning and panting, his belly taunt with eggs he couldn't expel and every inch of him burning with need. "hnnngghh.... Hux... I need you to break my water." Kylo said, realizing also what Hux meant, and what would need to be done if this was to progress. Kylo shifted and scooted untill he could pull his legs back, heels dug into the mattress edge, and finally propping himself up so he could watch Hux at work.  
Hux was knelt between his legs, and Kylo could only see so much around his belly, but he could feel Hux sliding more and more of his hand in and Kylo was moaning loudly. His body always felt hyper alert when it was separated from the force by the Ysalamiri eggs he carried, with no outside feed back, and no escape from his own body like the force would normally allow he was trapped with every nerve ending on high alert to make up for the sudden loss.  
His belly churned, and Kylo could almost swear he could hear the eggs clicking against eachother as they shifted inside him. Each muscle contraction changing their position within his over taxed womb.  
Finally he felt the sudden give of Hux wrist vanishing inside of himself, not nearly as big as the eggs would be, but large enough to leave him shaking as nimble fingers worked inside of Kylo's walls, stopping to pay special attention to his prostate.

"Hux.... hux please... touch my dick." He begged, voice breathy and only half there as blissed out as he was, caught between pain and pleasure, his prick was twitching and drooling beads of pre-cum from the untouched head. Hux just were unceremonious in fulfilling Kylo's request as he was in most things, simply rolling his eyes at the inconvenience before popping Kylo's dick into his mouth and sucking it lewdly, Hux hands too busy supporting Kylo's thigh and working deeper inside of him at the same time. Hux was messy and utterly unconcerned as he sucked Kylo's throbbing prick spreading drool and precum across his cheeks as he bobbed up and down, his hand working deeper inside at the same time. Untill finally he seemed to find what he was looking for, and pulled off of kylo's dick with a wet 'plop'.

"Can you feel that love?" He asked, voice just as breathy as Kylo's and pupils wide with excitement. Inside of Kylo Hux fingers were rubbing over his fully dilated womb, and the thin amniotic sac that had been cushioning the eggs for the past two months. Kylo just nodded, feeling a strong contraction that had him clenching around Hux hand, and the still unbroken sac bulging against his fingers. Kylo just nodded quickly, tucking his chin into his chest as he tried to push.  
"Just break it! Damnit Hux..." Kylo whined when the contraction let up, leaving him red faced and panting, his dick still bobbing obscenely.  
"If you insist. But.... thats a large egg. Its not too late to go to medical you know." Hux asked pressing kisses to the inside of Kylo's thigh, loving the desperate whine from kylo.  
"Just break it, Hux, I want these out now!" He pleaded, trying to shift his hips and get Hux to pay more attention to his cock again.  
Finally Hux did it, breaking the fluid filled sac, and watching with satisfaction as suddenly fluid rushed out of Kylo's hole and around his wrist that was still buried inside of him. The water splashed onto the floor, soaking Hux from the waist down.

Kylo felt the relief instantly, the pressure on his belly letting go and the eggs all pulling dowards without the water to float in.  
But now came the hard part- Kylo's favorite.  
The first egg had slotted into place, pushed down and into the birth canal by the breaking water. Hux didn't withdraw his hand quite yet though, feeling the egg pushing down against his fingers, and the way Kylo was huffing and moaning as he pushed. "There we go love, lean into it." Hux soothed, feeling the massive egg trying to slip down further, no doubt pushed down by its siblings also trying to get out. But then the contraction ended with Kylo gasping and panting, and Hux could feel the egg slip back up, loosing all its progress, which had Kylo groaning in frustration.  
"Just push, it'll be out in time." He soothed, finally pulling his hand out, and shaking it off. Kylo groaned at the loss of Hux hand inside of him, his hole gaping and clenching around nothing suddenly. "Please Hux... just suck me off?" He pleaded, feeling another contraction coming and groaning as he once again leaned into it, almost doubled in half as he bore down. The egg seemingly did not want to come out, but Kylo held his breath, getting red in the face until he felt himself stretching again, this time from within as centimeter by centimeter the egg crept out, forcing Kylo to push after the contraction had ended. At last the egg slipped out of his womb, stretching his birth canal wide, but at least not giving the egg back up yet.  
"Hux??" Kylo asked, getting desperate for anything, he felt like he was tied to a live wire, and only wanted Hux hands on him, any part Hux was willing to touch. "You really are so needy love, push and I'll take care of you. I want at least one egg out of you before you come though. Do we have a deal?" Hux asked, but without waiting for reply grasped Kylo's prick and pulled it into his mouth once more, sucking and laving his tongue over every square inch, as Kylo let out a shout that turned into a groan as he started to push again.  
With Hux sucking him off, his nerve endings alight, and the egg working its way out of him, Kylo wasn't sure he could hold out, panting and huffing, his focus torn between pushing as hard as he could to dislodge the massive egg that was currently splitting him apart, and holding back his orgasm. Kylo was covered in a sheen of sweat, when Hux finally saw his puffy hole starting to push outwards, opening and closing a few times before the creamy egg shell started to emerge. Hux continued lavishing Kylo's cock, but reached out to feel at the egg tip that was starting to bloom outwards, wiggling it back and forth inside of Kylo, loving the way his partner shouted and groaned, vocal enough he was sure Kylo would be hoarse for days after this. Finally the egg was at its widest point, hanging precariously out of Kylo, while his balls had drawn up, whole body shaking like a leaf. Hux knew it was a dirty trick, but with the egg nearly out, he placed his hand up to cup it and stop it going any further as he dove down onto Kylo's prick, taking it into his throat and swallowing around the head.  
Hux groaned as he felt hot cum splatter his throat, and as he came the egg finally burst out of Kylo with a gush of fluid and a shout, landing in Hux lap.

Wiping his chin with the back of his hand, Hux smirked at Kylo who had collapsed back against the bed, panting and dazed. "You came before you had it out. Tell me, are you expecting me to suck you off for the next dozen eggs?" he asked cruelly, standing up to loom over Kylo, and hooking three fingers into his gaping ass, feeling the next egg already working its way down before pushing back on it. "Cause its going to be a long night for you Ren."


End file.
